1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hermetic compressors of the type having a hermetic housing wherein a terminal assembly is provided for carrying electric current into the housing and, more particularly, to such a compressor having the terminal assembly in the sidewall of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal assemblies for hermetic compressors are well known in the art and generally comprise a cup-shaped metallic body member having a plurality of metallic conductor pins extending therethrough. The pins are generally glass sealed to the cup member to prevent leakage to the atmosphere. A cluster block or female socket arrangement attaches to the hermetic terminal to provide electrical current through the hermetic terminal to the electric motor inside the housing.
The terminal assemblies are often placed on the sidewall of a hermetic compressor housing and can include an external shield to cover and protect the female socket and terminal assembly. An example of such a hermetic compressor with an external terminal shield is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,898 (Wisner), which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and expressly incorporated herein by reference.
A disadvantage associated with terminal assemblies on hermetic compressors is that the conductor pins in the terminal assembly extend outside of the compressor housing increasing the effective envelope of the compressor.
Another disadvantage associated with existing terminal assemblies on hermetic compressors is the possibility of damage to either the conductor pins or glass seal extending out of the compressor housing.
The present invention provides a hermetic compressor having a cylindrical housing wherein a sidewall area of the housing is brought inward to create an inwardly extending recess in the sidewall. The compressor""s terminal assembly is disposed within an opening in the recess reducing the radial extension of the terminal assembly from the housing, thereby providing some protection for the terminal assembly and reducing the effective envelope of the compressor. The lengths of the external portions of the conductive pins may be greater than, equal to, or less than the depth of the recess.
One advantage of the recessed terminal cluster of the present invention is that the effective envelope of the hermetic compressor is reduced.
Another advantage of the recessed terminal cluster of the present invention is that the possibility of damage to either the conductor pins or the sealing glass is significantly reduced.